kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Winters/A.R. World
:For the original, see Adam Winters. (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |homeworld = ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Robbie Kay |motif = Decade: , , , Italian Striped-Bug Riotrooper: Carpenter Ants, Omicron |type = Hero Henchmen (as Riotrooper; formerly) |firstepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba |lastepisode = Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba |numberofepisodes = 1 (Special) |label = Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Riotrooper |complex2= |-|Decade= |-|Riotrooper= }} is a character who appears in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba, who came from a separate version of the original. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15.8 tons *'Kicking Power:' 36.4 tons **'Dimension Kick:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40.2 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 3.7 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Adam's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Kamen Rides= , or simply Decade Agito, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form. With the Decadriver, Decade can wield Agito's Flame Saber, normally used by Agito in Flame Form. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Another Ganba. - Ryuki= Decade Ryuki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Faiz= Decade Faiz is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Faiz. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. - Blade= Decade Blade is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Blade . This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Another Ganba. - Hibiki= Decade Hibiki is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Another Ganba. - Kabuto= Decade Kabuto Rider Form , or simply Decade Kabuto, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Kabuto . Decade can also access the in this form. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Another Ganba. - Den-O= Decade Den-O Sword Form , or simply Decade Den-O, is Decade's Kamen Ride form accessed with the card. It is based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. This form is exclusive to Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ganba. }} }} - Riotrooper= Riotrooper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 175-195 cm *'Rider Weight': 85-120 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Zi-O Edition: Another Ganba. }} Equipment Devices * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - A personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine, as well as a gun. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - Riotrooper's transformation device. Weapons * - Decade's personal weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Agito. ** - Decade's summoned as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz, yanked from Auto Vajin (Machine Decader). ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. ** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kiva. * - Riotrooper's personal weapon. Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz. * - Riotrooper's Rider Machine. Transformation Gear (Gallery) Cyan Decade Rider Card.png|KamenRide: Decade Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|KamenRide: Agito Kamen Ride Ryuki.jpg|KamenRide: Ryuki Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|KamenRide: Faiz Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|KamenRide: Blade Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki Kamen Ride Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto Kamen Ride Den-O.jpg|KamenRide: Den-O Kamen Ride Kiva.jpg|KamenRide: Kiva Old Decadriver.png|Decadriver Smart Buckle.png|Smart Buckle Weapons (Gallery) Cyan Ride Booker Gun Mode.png|Ride Booker (Gun Mode) Cyan Ride Booker Sword Mode.png|Ride Booker (Sword Mode) Flame Saber.png|Flame Saber SB-555H_Faiz_Edge.png|Faiz Edge Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Ongekibou Rekka KKG-Gun Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) KKG-Ax Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Axe Mode) KKG-Kunai Mode.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun (Kunai Mode) Denga2.png|DenGasher (Sword Mode) Garulu_Saber.png|Garulu Saber Bashaa_Magnum.png|Basshaa Magnum Dogga_Hammer.png|Dogga Hammer SB-RT-H AxelRayGun Gun Mode.png|Axel Ray Gun (Gun Mode) SB-RT-H AxelRayGun Blade Mode.png|Axel Ray Gun (Blade Mode) Vehicles (Gallery) Cyan Machine Decader.png|Machine Decader SB-555V Auto Vajin Vehicle Mode.png|Auto Vajin (Vehicle Mode) AutoVajinBattleMode.png|Auto Vajin (Battle Mode) SB-RT-V Gyro Attacker.png|Gyro Attacker Other (Gallery) Nopicture.jpg|AttackRide: Blast Nopicture.jpg|AttackRide: Slash Cyan Decade Illusion AttackRideCard.png|AttackRide: Illusion Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|AttackRide: Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|AttackRide: Advent Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|AttackRide: Auto Vajin Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|AttackRide: Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Clock Up.jpg|AttackRide: Clock Up Attack Ride Ore Sanjou.jpg|AttackRide: Ore Sanjou! Final Attack Ride Decade.jpg|Final AttackRide: Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Card Riders